


Unwanted

by thatrandomnerd



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Absent Parents, F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomnerd/pseuds/thatrandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laila just lived with her dad in London. She didn't know her mam that well and she didn't want to either. Well that was until her mam turned up at her home with her new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

She doesn’t care.

My mother doesn’t give a damn about me. Willow and Kennedy never really talked about her, neither does Xander. Occasionally Dawn and Giles do, about when they used to live in Sunnydale. She cared then. Even though she was a Slayer then too, and so is Faith, but at least I see her.

I met my mother once, years ago. She and her boyfriend needed information on an apocalypse going down in Los Angeles. They came for tea and Angel couldn’t take his eyes off me. Xander said it was because he and my dad had fallen out. The hate in Angel’s eyes told me that though.

My mother ran off soon after I was born, so soon in fact that Willow named me after my dad’s younger sister, Laila. Giles always said I was another strong Summers woman with an English streak from my dad. Now my dad I do see. He was resurrected six months before I was born but another apocalypse had kept him away. So he came to London when I was three and now, he’s a pain in the arse.

“Dad, can I have some money to go out?” No point in saying _please_ , I don’t think he knows the meaning of the word. That and _thank you_.

“You know where ‘tis” Typical, didn’t even look up. Reaching into his pocket, I felt a whole wedge of money. A lot, considering his lack of a job. “Is it stolen?”

“Oi, never mind how I pay bills and keep us goin’, just get a tenner!”

 

 

“It’s so cool how your dad lets you do anything you like!” Mindy is so oblivious to my life. I never see my mother, and my dad only ever goes out when it’s dark out. Why can’t I have a normal mother and father instead of an ex-slayer and a vampire for parents and a guilt tripped vampire for a step-father. “My dad always wants to exactly where I am, who I’m with and what I’m doing. And he never gives me any money, it’s so frustrating!

“Your dad though, he’s well cool. He didn’t even care when you came home from Chad’s house party the morning after with a hangover!” Was she really this clueless? The only reason he didn’t care was because he was drunk himself. Brilliant! Now he has his phone.

_“Hello, Laila, yes it’s –it’s Giles here…”_

_“Giles! Where’s my dad?”_

_“He’s here. He’s okay, but you need to come home now!”_ okay, now I’m worried, my dad just sleeps all day so how can anything be wrong.

 

Walking down my street everything seems normal, except I don’t recognise that car. The atmosphere around the house is a cloud of tension. Somethings wrong, I run into the house. There’s a blonde woman standing in the middle of the room in front of a tall man with awful hair. That’s when the bottle smashed.

“Get the fuck out o’ my ‘ouse you pillock!”

“Dad, who are these people?” He turned to look at me, his eyes shooting a protective stare.

“Ignore ’em! They’re nothin’ to you!” Who are these people to have wind my Dad up so much?

The blonde woman turned and ran, wrapping her arms around me so I could hardly breathe. “Laila! I have missed you so much! I am so sorry.” That’s when my Dad ran over as fast as he could but the other man jumped in his way. My Dad threw the first punch, I pushed her off me to go to him when the other man tackled him.

“Angel! You soddin’ poofter! Get the fuck off me!”

“Angel?” I looked around the room and for the first noticed Giles leaning on the fireplace.

“I think everybody should just calm down for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an abrupt ending I know. Updating soon though. Please comment if you want to see anything specific happen. I am not to sure where this story is going.


End file.
